pointless_fact_zonefandomcom-20200214-history
Words
Whats the "word" This page is a little different then some of the other pages as it's more of a list of useless words in alphobedical order and most of the words you can't find good times to use them I'v been trying to use "Floccinaucinihilipilification" in conversation but it never comes up. So lets begin with: A as in Alphbet B as in Bad Grammer C as in Colours D as in Dick the name you perv E as in Elvis F as in F*ck #Floccinaucinihilipilification: estimating something as valueless and is also an example of the longest word in the english launguage I'll have you know. G as in Gamma H as in Hidden I as in I J as in Jolly roger K as in Killable L as in Lobster newburg M as in Murder most faul N as is Nail O as in Octagon Oodles: To have large amounts of, such as oodles of madness, oodles of love, oodles of pudding stuff like that. P as in Paid Q and in Quadrillion R as in Rapier which is a sword S as in Sword got the idea from Rapier Sage- A person of wisdome and experiance; judgment. T as in Thylacine the Tasmanian Tiger Taciturn- Does not speak often, reserved in speach, silent. Twitterpated- Exited or overcome by romantic feelings; smitten U as in Uracile Biology stuff Uber- A person or thing that exceeds the limits of it kind or clas. Unfettered- To free from ristraint. V as in Venice ah Itally W as in Whale X as in Xenolexica you'll love this one Xenolexica- a confusion when faced with unusaul words Y as in Yellow and Z as in Zealous Scardy cat Ok lets move onto phobia's; well it had to be done so: Barophobia also known as the fear of gravity so these guys are freak out when they throw something and it hits the floor. Cathisophobia well this one is a little odd, the fear of sitting (on a seat, bed, spike ect.) Didaskaleinophobia now this one is just an excuse for kids to use, fear of going to school (if your getting bulled learn to fight, if your not fitting in then your uniqe and awesome, if your getting bad grades study there's always a solution) Eleutherophobia now unless this person is a maid or a butler or is serving someone by their will why would someone have the fear of freedome. Epistemophobia people with this will not be comming to thissit as it is the fear of knowledge Geniophobia imagine having the fear of chins I wonder is it the name or the body part? Genophobia now sex is nothing to be afraid about it may hurt at first but it feels good once you the male passes through the hymune (I hope I spelt that right). Oh and its the fear of sex for those who did not read between the lines. Gymnophobia the fear of nudity must be tough (my sympathy) Hellenologophobia these people don't take Greek or latin courses don't know any scientific termanology for they have a fear of well what I just wrote. Kakorrhaphiophobia the fear of faliure, sadly people who have this have already lost to their own phobia Laliophobia or Lalophobia is the fear of speaking I wonder do people who have this write everything down or do they just avoid people?